


Relax

by spierfxld



Category: Madderton, Rocketman - Fandom, Taron Egerton - Fandom, richard madden - Fandom
Genre: :D, Anyways, Best Friends, Eating ass bro, Friends With Benefits, Gay, I'm sorry for this, M/M, This is what I write when I'm bored, i'm actually not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfxld/pseuds/spierfxld
Summary: Taron is incredibly worked up before Cannes.Thankfully Richard knows how to calm the man down.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally pulled out of my ass but I thought it was good enough to post. I'm not entirely sure if anyone reads Madderton stuff anymore, but I enjoy writing it, so here's this.  
> I also have no idea where the filthiness of it came from, so bear with me.  
> Enjoy!

It was the day before Cannes; Rocketman’s premiere was just around the corner. Months of pure dedication, stress, tears, and overstepping boundaries lead to what Taron had hoped was an incredible film. That was the scary part. Taron, like everyone else, had yet to actually see the film that he was starring in. His anxious thoughts were taking over any positive ones, as he’d heard horror stories about previous film premieres. Audiences could be incredibly brutal; booing, shouting hateful things, or simply leaving a bad review on Rotten Tomatoes or Imdb were all possible outcomes for the upcoming event.

Taron laid sprawled out on his hotel bed, head squished into the pillow and phone in his right hand, scrolling through his Instagram feed, trying to take his mind off of the situation. He had hoped that taking a hot shower, throwing on comfy clothes and laying down would help, but it didn’t. Every now and then, he would stumble across a post from Dexter or Elton and his heartbeat would pick up its pace as his mind started to wander back to the dark side of his thoughts. He was mid panic when a knock at the door startled him out of his current state of mind. Without much hesitation, he hopped off the bed, peered into the peep hole and smiled, feeling relief wash over him. He unlocked the door and was welcomed by a deep, meaningful hug.

“I swear, a whole week is too much time away from ye, T,” Richard smiled as Taron buried his face into the warmth of his neck.

“I missed you, too,”

They stayed like that for just a moment longer, eventually shifting so that the door could click shut. Taron tried to allow his eyes to beam, wanting Richard to know how thankful he was to see him, but found it difficult to do with all of the panic running through his mind.

“How are ye feeling?” Richard questioned, bringing a hand up to run his thumb gently across Taron’s cheek. “About tomorrow, I mean,”

Taron exhaled. “I’m alright,” he allowed himself to shift out of Richard’s grasp and returned to his original spot on the bed. Richard lifted an eyebrow, clearly not buying it.

“Look, I’m nervous, which is completely normal. It’s a big film and I just want all of our hard work to pay off,” Taron’s eyes flicked up, facing the ceiling as he rolled onto his back.

“Darlin’, there’s nothing wrong with bein’ nervous. I promise as soon as we get there, ye will start to relax,” Richard did his best to coax Taron out of his nerves, but he shook his head.

“It’s not just that,” Taron swallowed. “I can’t even describe how nervous I am. I’ve never been this nervous before, honestly. And, to make things so much better, I have tried every possible solution and can’t seem to calm myself down,” he clenches his jaw, trying to take deep breaths. Richard frowns at this.

“Babe, I’ve never seen ye get so worked up over a film before,” Richard sat next to Taron, tracing a hand up and down his thigh in a loving manner. Taron swallowed again.

“Me neither. I’ll be fine, I’m just not sure what’s come over me,” he rubbed his hands over his face, trying to snap himself out of his haze. He turned his head and looked at Richard, forcing a smile.

The room became peacefully quiet for a bit. Richard glanced Taron up and down, frustrated with himself for wearing jeans rather than a pair of sweats like the other man. Richard rolled himself over so that he was properly on top of Taron now, his lap seated in Taron’s and his hands cupping his cheeks.

“Yer so beautiful. Honestly, how do ye do it?” The older man locked eyes with the younger and Taron giggled lightly.

“You’re a sappy, horny man,” Taron mumbled under the weight that rested on top of him.

“Who says I’m horny?” Richard chuckled, moving his hands so that they were resting on Taron’s chest, gripping lightly at his shirt.

“I know you well,” Taron smirked, patting Richard’s bum lightly, teasingly. Richard chuckled and leaned down to place gentle kisses along Taron’s neck. He knew it always got Taron worked up. To confirm that for him, Taron let out the smallest whine and gripped at the bottom of Richard’s shirt, tugging ever-so-slightly. Richard’s kisses quickly turned into little bites, which felt too good, yet he pulled Richard’s head back anyway.

“Have you forgotten that Cannes is literally twelve hours away?” Taron giggled at the look of confusion that crossed Richard’s face. “You can’t mark me up before the premiere of our film, you idiot,” he playfully smacked Richard’s chest, causing the older man to sigh.

“I’m just trying to calm ye down a bit, love,” he paused for a moment, apparently having a new idea. “will ye take your shirt off for me?” Taron’s eyes lit up a bit at the question, but he nodded nonetheless. He reached behind his head and tugged from the back, pulling the piece of clothing over his head and revealing more for Richard to love on.

Taron had previously mentioned how much he hated having to put on weight for a role, as it was always difficult for him to work it back off. He also mentioned his habit of becoming self conscious when the weight was put on. Richard loved the extra pieces of him, though. And Taron hated how much he loved it.

“Roll over, love,” Richard murmured and smiled as Taron did as he was asked. Once situated and comfortable, Richard spoke once more, “okay, now just relax, darlin’. Let me take care of ye,” he climbed over Taron yet again, seating himself near Taron’s bum and taking in the view of Taron’s back muscles, admiring it all. Taron slid his arms under the pillow that his head was resting on, and he tried to do as Richard said.

Taron tensed up slightly at the sudden feeling of hands squeezing at his shoulders, but immediately relaxed when he remembered who they belonged to. He exhaled, finally allowing himself to breathe. Richard slid the palms of his hands slowly down his shoulder blades, adding pressure to the areas where Taron felt most tense. Taron moaned lowly when he felt Richard’s hands travel back up, resting at his neck, and gently gripping at the muscles to release built up tension.

“Yer so worked up over this, T,” Richard smirked at the sound Taron let out when his hands moved back down, pressing against his lower back. “everyone is gonna love ye, regardless of how the film does,” he shifted his body so that he was seated on Taron’s legs, allowing his hands to continue to travel lower.

The thing is, the two of them have an unspoken thing. Well, mostly Richard’s thing. They aren’t dating. They have the simple tendency to hook up when horny, or when given the opportunity, they trade a blowjob. The truth that neither of them speak about, though, relies on the fact that the sex is  _ so good _ . They’ve done it for long enough where both men know what the other wants, and they know how to give it to each other  _ just right _ . But, from their prior conversations, indulging in a relationship would only complicate things, and both actors seemed content with where they stand.

Richard kneads the flesh of Taron’s covered bum through his sweats and is half tempted to just rid the clothing all together. Richard smirks when he begins to realize the way Taron squirms underneath him when he touches him in the right spot.

“Aye, so ye  _ did _ need this,” Richard rests his hands on the round area of skin momentarily, tilting his head consideringly. “mind if I just help loosen ye up a bit more?” his fingers begin to trace the elastic of the sweatpants.

“Oh, Christ, Richard. Yeah, go on,” Taron allows his voice to be muffled into the pillow. Richard smirks at this, content with the view and insanity of it all. His fingers left the lightest of touches to Taron’s hips as he sat up to pull his sweats off, deciding to take the pants with them. Taron tensed up slightly at that, so Richard slowed down, rubbing a soothing hand over Taron’s back.

“It’s alright, T. It’s just me,” Richard reminded the man underneath him, and Taron nodded while mumbling something to himself. With that, he pulled the clothing off and maneuvered his body so that he was sat on Taron’s legs. He continued to run his hands graciously over Taron’s body, wherever he could. He squeezed at his shoulder blades, feeling the anxiety loosen its way out of him with every gentle touch. Glancing up, he found that Taron’s expression had softened, and he looked to be in a more relaxed state.

“This okay?” He questioned.

“Yes, thank you,” Taron’s voice remained at a mumbled level, signaling to Richard that he really was starting to calm down. Richard then took that as a sign to allow his hands to move lower. He did this slowly, starting at Taron’s mid back, rubbing deep circles into the divots toward the bottom of his spine. Once his hands finally rested on his bum, though, Taron let out a soft moan. Richard’s smirk returned.

He gripped the flesh there and gave a gentle squeeze, testing the waters. Taron became squirmy quite quickly after that. Richard dug his fingers into the skin repeatedly, loving the sounds that it was drawing out of the younger man. Because it went so well with the moment, he gently spread his cheeks before leaning down and letting his breath fan over the area.

Taron was suddenly in a different world.

“Jesus fucking-- oh, God,” his cheeks flushed when Richard licked one long stripe up his ass, wanting his tongue all over his body.

“Ye like that?” Richard knew he was getting cocky, but quite frankly, he didn’t care.

“Y-yeah,” Taron stuttered, knees beginning to move.

“Good,” was all Richard said before diving in with the intent to make Taron come untouched.

Taron let a drawn out moan escape his throat, and he once again buried his face in the pillow beneath him. Richard continued to use his hands to spread Taron’s cheeks, completely burying himself inside the man underneath him. He nipped at his hole before pushing his tongue as deep as it would go inside the area. Taron threw an arm behind himself at this, grabbing Richard by the hair and whining like his life depended on it.

“Rich, m gonna come,”

Rather than pulling away to encourage this, Richard simply used a hand to reach up and squeeze Taron’s hip, and that did it for him.

Taron always came quietly. It was something that Richard had learned about him after their first few times of fucking, or simply swapping blowjobs. But this. This was different. He dropped his head and let out a high-pitched, incredibly lovely sound, dropping his head one last time into the pillow, breathing heavily. Richard slowly pulled away from the space where he’d been trapped and began placing gentle kisses on Taron’s skin, starting at his bum and traveling up his spine to reach his neck. Taron moaned, slowly turning his head so that one side of his face was visible to Richard.

“Hi, love,” Richard pecked Taron’s cheek while running a hand up and down his arm. “was that alright?”

Taron rolled his eyes at this. “Don’t make me say it. You know it was good, you horny bastard,” Taron wiggled underneath him, causing Richard to laugh.

“Yeah, I just wanted to hear ye say it,” he smiled.

“D’you want me to get you off?” Taron’s words seemed mixed together, like he was still in his post-orgasm haze.

“If ye don’t mind,”

Taron certainly didn’t mind. “Want you to grind against me until you come,” Taron nipped at Richard’s ear which immediately turned hot after hearing that.

“Fuck, yeah, alright,” Richard groaned, moving his body yet again. But when Taron sat up ever so slightly, resting on his elbows and arching his back, his ass was right there, waiting for Richard, and Richard was feeling overwhelmed with the need to just  _ fuck the life out of him _ . But that was for another time.

Instead, he took ahold of Taron’s thighs and held them around his torso while positioning his cock between those plump, perfect cheeks. He let out a sigh at the feeling. Taron was so warm, and still wet from the work Richard had done on him not even two minutes ago.

“Cmon, want you to come all over my bum,” Taron ground his ass against Richard, and he finally began to move.

Richard’s movements shook the bed as he slid his cock through the warmth that was between Taron’s ass cheeks, wanting so badly to be inside him. Because he was already so turned on from the job he’d done on Taron, it didn’t take much until he was stuttering to signal his release.

“Taron, I’m gonna come, fuck,” Richard doubled his efforts for a good five seconds before his cock shot out generous amounts of come. “Oh, Jesus,” he moaned at the sight of Taron.

He was a wreck.

Richard allowed himself to collapse onto Taron after that, and Taron didn’t even complain. After a bit of time had passed, Richard shifted his weight off of him and laid on his side to face Taron.

“Thank you. I think I needed that. I do feel less tense,” Taron yawned, hooking his legs to entangle themselves between Richard’s.

“Ye think?” Richard laughed and Taron swatted at his arm.

“Do you have plans for after the premiere?” Taron asked casually, his eyes searching Richard’s.

“No. Do ye?”

Taron shook his head. “I’m glad you don’t, because I was hoping you’d be willing to fuck me against the wall of the shower afterwards,” Taron bit his lip and smiled slightly at this, knowing what it would do to Richard, whos dick was already twitching with curiosity.

“Yer going to be the death of me, I swear,” he groaned, rolling onto his back and tossing an arm over his face. Taron giggled at this achievement, realizing that Richard’s goal really, truly was accomplished.

He'd relaxed.


End file.
